Journals
by One Breath Away
Summary: Danny decides suddenly to keep a journal. Two in fact. One for Fenton, and the other for Phantom. They were just a little thing to help him keep his thought up and to describe the difference between the two egos. No one would ever read them. But somehow, they end up in his bookbag. Somehow, one gets left in Lancer's class. Somehow, one gets in Dash's hands. What is the end result?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

_**Journals**_

_Prologue _

Journals weren't interesting to him. All they showed were thoughts, memories, and other little things like that. He had two journals though. Two books of his life. One was labeled Phantom. The other Fenton. Everyone who saw them would know they belonged to a Danny.

But if it was up to Danny, no one would ever see them. He didn't need anything else to be made fun of about. He especially didn't want anyone to know he was one in the same.

Tucker knew. Sam knew. Even Jazz knew. Everyone else looked at him and went "Him Phantom? He's too weak and too much of a loser!" Then they would walk away laughing. But Danny hadn't told anyone that he was Phantom, so that was what he assumed they would say.

Everyone hated him. He was the most bullied kid; the most picked on kid; the most hated kid. There was no changing that.

That was before he began the journals. Before everyone knew his secret. Before he gave himself away. Then everything changed.

But maybe we should start at the beginning. The beginning is a good place to start. The beginning is before he started the journals. So here is the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Danny was in another fight. He was fighting Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest hunter. Danny fell, but before he did so, he opened up the Fenton thermos and sucked Skulker in. Danny crashed to the ground. Sam and Tucker ran over.

They asked Danny if he was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine." he answered. That story of his ghost fight was recorded on the news. Every kid in Amity Park saw it. Every kid was fascinated by it. All except Sam, Tucker, and Jazz who were actually there. They didn't need the TV reports. They saw it for real.

When school came around the next day, Danny couldn't stay awake. He had been up fighting ghosts all night. His teachers each got on to him. The kids were all mean to him. When he tried to get to class, Dash came up and stuffed him in his locker. "Why can't you leave me alone?" Danny said.

Dash just sneered. "Why would I? Why don't you tell Phantom and maybe he will help you." Then he walked off laughing. Tucker and Sam came over to comfort Danny. "It's okay. Just ignore him." Sam said, but Danny was silent as they walked to class. Many things were going through his mind as class went on.

_Why do I act different when I'm Phantom and Fenton? Why can't I just let everyone know who I am?_ He pondered on this the whole time during class. When it was time to leave, he ran out of the school before Dash or anyone else could get to him. He even left behind Tucker and Sam.

It was then that Danny decided to get something to separate his two lives with. He decided then he would get journals. One would be all about his life as Phantom, and the other would be all about Fenton, but both would be related. He went straight to his room and picked up two empty notebooks.

One Journal he labeled _Phantom_ and the other _Fenton_. He began each one on that day. He began writing in the Fenton one first.

_Day 1_

_Personally, I think journals are stupid. They are a waste of time. I also think they are for girls, but I know some boys have some too. I am only writing in this because I am split between two worlds. One of those worlds is the human world. I am not human, but I am not anything else. I am clumsy, lazy, and called a loser by everyone. I only have a few friends. Among them are my family, Sam, and Tucker. Everyone else calls me a loser, bullies me, or makes fun of me. No one likes me. No one cares about me. I hate being me at times. Actually, that is most of the time._

Danny closed that journal and wrote in his other one. The one labeled _Phantom._

_Day 1_

_As I mentioned, I hate journals, but it helps me keep my life_

_organized. This journal is based off the other half of my life. My ghost half, the half everyone loves. Everyone crowds Phantom as he races off to save the town again. No one knows the person behind Phantom. No one cares about him. Without that human, Phantom wouldn't exist. Everyone loves Phantom. Everyone cares about everything he does. Everyone is always surrounding him, but he doesn't want any attention. He wants to be left alone. He just stays strong for the town. No one realizes that Phantom wants to be left alone because Fenton is hated by everyone and the one who wants attention. _

Danny closed this journal too. He put the journals in a place he knew no one would find them: his book bag. He knew no one would look at them in there, he knew he didn't want anyone to see them. He finished his homework and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

**I couldn't believe the responses I got to this story! Already 4 reviews and many author alerts and story alerts! Thank you all so much! Since I was so happy with the turnout, I am going to go ahead and post a couple more chapters right now. Like always, R&R and I hope you enjoy!**

**Fluehatraya-Thanks!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Danny once again got very little sleep that night. During the course of the night, he had to fight Skulker, Vortex, Ember, and Johnny 13. Then Vlad came and tried to make another plot to kill Jack, but Danny stopped him. Most of these were recorded on the news.

Danny knew that would be all the kids were talking about at school. When he woke up after exactly two hours of sleep that night, he wrote in his journals again.

He started with the Phantom one writing:

_Day 2_

_Phantom never got any sleep. Everyone says "He's a ghost. Ghosts don't need sleep or food or any other human qualities." They don't really know Phantom. They think they know him every time he saves a person or defeats a ghost, but they don't. They don't know that Phantom is really only half ghost. He has to have human needs to survive, ghost or not. Phantom is a kid just like every other kid. He needs to have fun, he needs to stay a child, but he sees what others should never have to see. He faces dangers that affect his every move. He loses everything he has just to save something else. No one knows Phantom. Everyone thinks they do, but they don't. They don't care. Phantom and Fenton are to separate people in everyone's eyes, but if you really got to know either one, you could tell the similarities. But no one cares._

Danny knew the entries were of no use to anyone but himself. He didn't know why he was even writing them, but he just felt that he should. He just had a desire. He slid the _Phantom_ journal into his book bag and pulled out the one labeled _Fenton._

_Day 2_

_No one cares, and no one ever will. I had no sleep last night, but no one will care. I will get in trouble just like I do every other day because no one bothers to ask. Once again, no one cares. I know what will happen today. The teachers will all give me detention and extra homework because I'm not paying attention, but that homework will never get done either. There will never be enough time. No one knows I have to fight ghost in any spare time I have. No one realizes all the lies I have to tell; all the things I really know. No one cares, and they never will. I have Sam and Tucker and Jazz, but even my parents only know half of me. All the lies I hate to tell hides the truth from them. It always will I guess. Once again I state: no one cares and they never will. _


	4. Chapter 3

**If I get at least two more reviews before it gets dark where I live, I may add another chapter. Thanks to everyone! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

He walked to school with his two best friends. He knew he couldn't show them his journals. They would probably just make fun of him anyways. No one really kept journals anymore.

The three stayed silent. None of them really knew what to think about. All Danny could think about was the line he kept repeating in his journals. _No one cares and they never will._ He knew it was true. No one bothered asking, no one wanted to know.

Danny had eventually gave up trying to get people to notice the similarities

between Phantom and Fenton. He no longer even cared. He was tired of the ghosts, the lies, the pretending. He knew it would have to come to a stop soon. He didn't care.

The trio arrived at school. Before Danny got to his locker, he knew as he saw Dash approach them that it would be a bad day. Dash came up. "Go ahead and go to class," Danny told Sam and Tucker before they saw Dash coming. They left Danny alone with Dash, but Danny didn't care.

Dash walked up to Danny and started teasing him again. "What's up Fenturd? Want a knuckle sandwich?" He began to hit Danny and shove him in a random locker. As he did so, a book fell to the floor that had been in the locker. The locker had been Danny's. The book was labeled _Phantom._

Danny was unaware that Dash had snatched the book from the floor when he wasn't looking. Danny just headed to class as Dash looked after him confused.

Dash began thinking. _Why does Fenturd have a book on Phantom? _He opened it up and realized it wasn't a book, it was a journal. He smiled. _I'll read it later._ He thought as he headed to Lancer's class before the bell rung.

Danny didn't know Dash had his journal. The other one was in his pocket. It was where he had happened to put it when Sam and Tucker rung the doorbell. He was sitting in class when it fell out. He didn't notice it fall out.

After the class was over and everyone walked out, Lancer noticed the small blue notebook on the ground. He picked it up and saw it had Fenton written on the front of it. He knew he shouldn't have, but he opened it up anyway. It was the end of the day, and he knew Danny wouldn't get it back until the next day anyway.

He had given Danny detention that next day for not doing his homework and then gave him extra homework on top of that. Lancer began reading the journal to himself. After he finished, he frowned and thought. _That boy has so much trouble. He used to be a good student, but know he is always getting in trouble. I didn't know he had to hunt ghosts too, but why can't he do his homework and _then_ do his ghost hunting?_

Meanwhile at the Baxter's house, Dash was reading Phantom's journal. He finished and stared at it in awe. He didn't understand it. He didn't know why Phantom would waste so much time on mentioning the losers' names.

It took only minutes before he gave up. "I will just ask Fenturd tomorrow," Dash said quietly to himself, and that's what happened.


	5. Chapter 4

**I promised another chapter if I got at least two more reviews, did I not? Well, I got two more reviews. You guys are amazing! :)**

**Okay, in that last chapter, I had both Dash and Lancer not realize the truth when it was right in front of them. Know why? Because throughout the entire Danny Phantom series, no ne ever noticed the truth that was right in front of them. Makes for a good series, but the people became just a little stupid. So yes, I decided to add to their stupidity by them not really understanding what they read. Actually, sounds a lot like real life...**

**Anyways! I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Chapt__er 4_

Danny walked home from school and was about to pull out his journals before he noticed they weren't there. He looked in his book bag, his pockets, and everywhere in his room. He even looked in his sister's room and in the living room, but he couldn't find them. His first thought was he had left them in his locker.

Within an hour of realizing the journals were gone, Danny remembered something. He remembered seeing something fall from his locker as Dash shoved him in and then Dash picking the object up. What if that had been one of his journals?

He knew it had been stupid to take them to school, but if he had left them at home, his parents would have read them. He didn't want that either.

He then remembered that he had put something in his pocket after he got out of Lancer's class. That meant it had probably fallen out in his class. What if the teacher had picked it up and read it?

Danny thought, but the longer he thought, the less he cared. He no longer cared about who had seen them. He no longer cared about fighting any ghosts. He no longer cared about living. He no longer cared about anything.

Sam called him later that night saying he hadn't seemed the same the last couple of days. Danny stayed quiet a moment before telling her "I don't care anymore." Danny hung up before she could say anything else. He felt bad. He loved Sam, and he should never hide secrets from the person he loved, but he didn't really care.

Across the phone line, Sam just stood with her mouth open. Danny had just told her he didn't care then hung up on her. What had she done? She loved Danny, and she knew something was wrong with him. Then she thought more on what he had said. _I don't care anymore._ What didn't he care about anymore? Did he not care about her anymore? Then she realized he meant something more than her. It was he didn't care about anything any more, but why?

Danny went to bed that night wondering how Sam had reacted. He knew he shouldn't have told her that. He knew he should have told her the truth, but he no longer cared. He woke up the next morning with the same longing for something to care about.

Danny walked to school the next day with Sam and Tucker again, but he never met Sam's gaze. He just couldn't. He felt bad about what he had told her last night, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. They just walked to school in silence.

* * *

**I'm not really sure why I put the poor kid through half of what I put him through. I mean, he loves Sam! Hey, I can write almost any genre, so I put him through worse than that sometimes. Not in this story though, I don't think. Actually I'm not sure...**

**Anyways, review people! I will be here waiting. And checking my email often! And I may not update until I get to at least 10 reviews! Okay, at least 8, but still, I'm hoping for at least 10 total reviews! Thank you everyone! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, I didn't expect this many reviews in one day, at all! I am so happy! To express this, I am adding one more chapter today, but that is it! I think I've added too many chapters already, but I know you all really like it! I have had so many people alert this story and I hope to get a lot more before it's ended! **

**Please R&R! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Dash walked up to Danny while he was alone. "Now what do you want Dash?" Danny said sighing. "I want to know why you had this yesterday," Dash responded and pulled out the _Phantom_ journal. "Um. It's not mine. Why are you asking me?" Danny said trying to hide the fact that it was his. "Then why did you have it?" Dash said as Danny tried to grab it, but Dash held it out of his reach. "Yeah right!" Dash laughed then he paused as he remembered what he had read and it clicked. "Wait! You're Phantom! Fenturd and Phantom is the same person." Danny just faked a laugh. "Where would you get that idea from?"

Dash looked at him scared. "You mean I've been bulling my hero! And even worse, my hero is Fenton! Why didn't you ever tell me?" Dash said surprised.

"I'm not Phantom, Dash. I-" Danny started, but Dash interrupted. "You are. Don't try to hide it from me, Fenton. I know what I read last night."  
Dash ran into Lancer's classroom with Danny running after him. "Guess what?" Dash yelled to the class. Everyone just looked at him amazed. "Dash don't!" Danny begged, but it was no use. "Fenton is Phantom!"

Everyone's mouth dropped open. Sam and Tucker dropped there mouths at the fact Dash had figured this out. Danny just snatched the journal back and walked to his seat. "Yeah right, like I could ever be Phantom? Doesn't anyone want to tell me how much of a loser I am?" Then Danny sat down.

Paulina, who sat behind Danny, snatched the journal back out of his hand and threw it to Dash. "Read it aloud!" someone yelled, so Dash opened it and began reading.

"Fine, I'll read it, but not all of it. Day one. This journal is based off the other half of my life. My ghost half, the half everyone loves. Everyone crowds Phantom as he races off to save the town again. No one knows the person behind Phantom. No one cares about him. Without that human, Phantom wouldn't exist. Everyone loves Phantom. Everyone cares about everything he does. Everyone is always surrounding him, but he doesn't want any attention. He wants to be left alone. He just stays strong for the town. No one realizes that Phantom wants to be left alone because Fenton is hated by everyone and the one who wants attention."

Dash didn't stop until he finished the first passage. Everyone just stared. "Is there anymore?" Someone else asked. Dash nodded his head and read the next passage.

"Day two. Phantom never got any sleep. Everyone says 'He's a ghost. Ghosts don't need sleep or food or any other human qualities.' They don't really know Phantom. They think they know him every time he saves a person or defeats a ghost, but they don't. They don't know that Phantom is really only half ghost. He has to have human needs to survive, ghost or not. Phantom is a kid just like every other kid. He needs to have fun, he needs to stay a child, but he sees what others should never have to see. He faces dangers that affect his every move. He loses everything he has just to save something else. No one knows Phantom. Everyone thinks they do, but they don't. They don't care. Phantom and Fenton are to separate people in everyone's eyes, but if you really got to know either one, you could tell the similarities. But no one cares."

Danny blushed, but everyone just stared at him. He then saw the other journal lying on Lancer's desk and went and grabbed it. He walked out of the classroom and put both books in his locker.

Just then everyone from his class came around the corner. Sam and Tucker raced to his side. Tucker just gave him a funny look, but it was Sam who Danny talked to.

"Sam, I'm sorry for everything. I love you, but I didn't want to hurt you. Nothing is going right anymore. I hate my life, and I just don't care about anything anymore."

Sam just looked at him and smiled. She whispered "I love you too" in his ear then looked him straight in the eye. Danny smiled and then reached out to kiss her, but before he could, a loud crash came from the back of the hallway.

* * *

**Yeah, sort of a cliffy...Oh well, maybe you will get the next chapter tomorrow, but I better have more reviews!**

**I could post this entire story at once if I wanted to, but I don't really want to do that. I like reading your reviews about each individual chapter! **

**If you have not read 'One Word Random' though, updates may be a little hard the next day or so. My computer is being buggy. I will still try to update though when I can.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I see some of y'all guessed what the loud crash could have been. :) I hope y'all aren't too surprised.**

** Jeanette9: You are exactly 6 hours ahead of me. XD**

** the guest who offered the critism: Unforunately, this story is already completed, so I am not going back and changing anything. However, that will help me on my other stories, so thank you!**

**So like always, I hope you enjoy, and please R&R! **

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Danny turned around and saw the Wisconsin Ghost standing in the ruble. "What do you want?" Danny sneered as he approached the ghost. "What are you doing Fenton?" Someone, most likely Dash, called out.

Vlad smiled. "Did I miss something here?" he said. "I said what do you want?" Danny said through gritted teeth.

Danny turned around and walked in the middle of the ghost and his classmates. "Fine, you were right. If you paid attention to what was read, you might understand more, but like I said. No one cares." Danny snarled. His eyes flashed red then green.

He faced Vlad Plasmius and yelled "I'm goin' ghost!" The two white-blue rings appeared around his waist. One went up turning his raven black hair to white and his shirt to a top of a black jumpsuit labeled DP with white gloves and a white collar, and the other went down turning his jeans to the bottom of his black jumpsuit and his shoes into white boots.

His legs formed a tail and he flew after Vlad. Vlad just disappeared and reappeared beside him. "Little badger, what do you think you're doing?" "Maybe I should ask you the same thing!" Danny yelled. Everyone in the hall was watching the battle intently.

Danny was weakening. He couldn't hold Plasmius off much longer. As he was about to fall from battle, an ecto-blast came from his right and hit Plasmius right in the chest. Danny turned around and saw everyone awing at the red huntress.

"Just thought I'd help out. After all, I kinda owe you for, well, you know." Valerie said. Danny nodded towards the class. Valerie looked at where he was nodding to and then laughed and showed her face. "Yeah, I had to reveal my secret in front of them."

She said then looked at the ghost boy slyly. "You knew who I was the whole time didn't you? That's why you never hurt me." she said. Danny just smiled and continued fighting. "Maybe, or maybe I just didn't feel like hurting you. Now, do you want to ask questions or you want to kick some butt?" Danny said stealing his cousin's, Danielle's, phrase.

The two laughed and then took down Plasmuis, but they also had the help of Sam and Tucker who knew how to defeat ghosts due to all the ghost hunting with Danny.

After Plasmuis was defeated and had flown off, Danny landed in front of his class. The white-blue rings appeared and in seconds he was back into Fenton. Valerie came beside him and took off her suit.

The class just looked at the four teenagers who had just defeated an ultimate enemy to Amity Park. Dash ran up to Danny and began apologizing, saying how sorry he was that he had bullied him so much. Danny just shrugged it off and said, "Dash it is fine. Now leave me alone please." Danny took Sam's hand and walked out of the building with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

* * *

**Just keep reviewing people! :) Already 18 reviews! Hopefully I can update again later. Until then I will be working on my other story, 'One Word Random'.**

**Also, I guess I should mention, I haven't read over this story in a very long time, so I don't really remember much of it. So I apologize for spelling or gramatic errors, or anything else. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Probably shouldn't mention this, but I actually forgot to put up another chapter. (Phantom: You can't trust her!) Ignoring that...  
But yes, I did forget. Thank you for email though! The reviews reminded me! Haha!**

**I got 5 reviews last chapter! Thanks guys!**

** BlondieMarie24-Thank you!**

** FanficChic2-Thank you so much! Here's your update! XD**

**Like always, R&R and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Sam, Tucker, and Danny, and the rest of the class agreed to meet up at Fentonworks soon after the ghost attack. Every person in the class showed up, and it was for a good reason. Danny was telling them more about Phantom, and he was telling his parents. They all gathered in the living room waiting for everyone to show up.

Danny went downstairs to get his parents from the basement. When he showed up, they wanted him to do everything. "Danny dear, will you please hold this at a sixty-two degree angle. It has to be exact, or it won't get the ghosts."

Danny swallowed hard. "What exactly does this do?" he asked nervously. "Well honey, it weakens anything that has ectoplasmic energy," Danny's mom said.

"Well, can you come upstairs to the living room right quick? I need to tell you something. The rest of my class is here too," Danny said.

His dad frowned. "But I wanted to finish my invention first!" he pouted. Danny just looked at them pleadingly. "Okay, but only for a minute. We need to finish this invention and hopefully get it ready for the ghost boy!"

Danny sighed and headed up the stairs. "What's wrong with him?" Jack asked. Maddie just shrugged.

All three went into the living room. When they got to the room, Danny stood in the middle of the room, and then he motioned for his parents to sit down on the couch kept empty just for them and Jazz, who was already on it.

As soon as the parents sat down, Jazz grabbed both of their hands and wouldn't let them go. "I don't want you to get your weapons or anything. Don't ask, just watch." Jazz told them. They both nodded.

Everyone else was gathered around the edge of the room except Sam and Tucker who were standing beside Valerie, still in her red huntress outfit, but she has taken the helmet off. When Jack and Maddie saw her, they just stared at her wide-eyed.

"What would you do if Phantom suddenly showed up?" Danny said to his parents quietly. "We would shoot him!" Jack yelled trying to jump up, but Jazz's hold was to strong.

"Now what would you say if you found out, I don't know, that one of your kids were Phantom?" Danny said a little more boldly. Both of his parents looked at each other and then at Danny. They both shrugged, but under his breath, Jack whispered to Maddie, "Probably still shoot him!" Maddie nodded.

Danny looked at them, looked at the rest of his class, and then shook his head. With that, he ran out the door with Sam, Tucker, and Valerie close behind him. The rest of the group just stared at him surprised. After they got out the door, Dash went to them.

"What happened dude?" Tucker said. Danny just shook his head. "I can't do it. What if they try to shoot me or grab me and experiment on me or something?" Danny began crying softly. That happened to be when Dash was coming to where they are.

"What's wrong Fenton?" Dash said. Valerie answered for him. "He's scared." Dash looked at Danny who by then had disappeared. The four looked around in confusion. "Where'd he go?" they all said at once.

Suddenly they heard someone yell "Phantom!" The four exchanged looks then ran inside to the living room.

* * *

**Sorry. I hate cliffhangers. But like I said, this story is already written. I will update after serveral reviews or tomorrow.**

**Phantom: Of course I have to become the emotional one. Really?**

**Me: Yup! And I probably won't be updating anything else today, or at least not for awhile. I'm watching the 4th of July celebrations on TV tonight. I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far! Oh, and Happy fourth of July to all the Americans! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay peoples. So y'all know how much I love getting reviews. Well, unfortunately, it is saying I have reviews that I don't have, or at least, I can't see. They aren't showing up on here, and they don't come through my email, but it claims they ARE there. I'm getting a bit fed up with this, and am currently unsure of how manyy reviews I actually have. Saying that, I will not be basing my updates on reviews until I figure out what is going on...But I will update this story once more in a few hours. Thank you for understanding! :)**

**Thank you to all who read the last chapter. I am going to go ahead and post chapter 8. :) At least you will know what happens next! **

**Phantom: Cool. Maybe I won't be so emotional anymore!**

**Me: I wouldn't count on that one.**

**I think some of you may be a bit surprised at who shows up in this chapter. But anyways, like always, please enjoy! And R&R!**

**BlondieMarie24-Thank you!**

**Lexie-Thank you so much!**

**Jeanette9a-Yes. Yes I do.**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Sure enough, when the teens arrived in the house, Phantom was flying near the roof, and the Fenton parents had weapons pointed at him. Jazz kept screaming over and over, "Mom, dad, don't!" Everyone else was just sitting there. They didn't know what to do.

"Everyone get out of the house now so no one gets hurt." Maddie said. Jazz led them all out because she didn't want to see what happened next either. The only people left in the room were Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, and Danny Phantom.

Jack shot the weapon at Danny, and surprisingly, he shot him down. All of the kids at the window turned away, especially Jazz who began to get tears in her eyes.

Suddenly a teenage boy walked up to Jazz and said, "What's wrong Jazz?" Jazz couldn't say anything without crying, but she managed to look up and say, "Mom and dad shot my little brother." She stifled a tear and then realized who was in front of her.

She saw her little brother! "Danny, Your okay! I'm so proud of you for duplicating yourself!" Danny looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? I just got through fighting another ghost that came after I ran out of the house, but he disappeared."

"Then who's that?" Jazz said pointing in the house. Danny looked then sneered. "I don't believe it!" he hissed. "I'll be right back." He changed into Phantom and flew into the house.

Danny flew right over to the other Phantom. His parents, Sam, and Tucker all looked at him surprised. They looked from the Phantom on the ground to the Phantom in the air. Sam opened her mouth. "But if your there, then how are you-?" She looked confused then shook her head and closed her mouth.

Danny flew up to the half unconscious Phantom and picked him up by the collar. He began talking to him not realizing he was screaming and the other four people in the house could hear him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of this town?" Danny growled. "I think once is enough, but I'll say it again. Get out!" Danny let go of the other ghost who laughed. "I'm not going anywhere. I find it fun impersonating you," the imposter said. Danny threw an ice bean at him.

"I don't care, get away from them and my, I mean this house, and this town!" He pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked up the ghost in it. Danny then muttered to himself, "Now that Amorpho is taken care of, I can have some peace and quite."

Danny then looked down at a relieved Sam and Tucker who then realized who the other Phantom had been. Maddie and Jack on the other hand, looked mighty mad as they gazed at the ghost boy.

"Uh-oh," Danny said silently to himself as he realized what would happen next. He didn't want to know what would happen next.

* * *

**Phantom: I'm beginning to hate your stories...**

**Me: But why? Everyone else likes them!**

**Phantom: Yes, and they aren't the ones fighting ghosts and getting put through all of this either.**

**Me: Well, then maybe you should delete this story too. Speaking of which, I'm still mad at you.**

**Phantom: That might explain all the stuff that is happening to me.**

**Me: Yes, maybe. **

**Being honest, how many of y'all expected that? Just a short chapter with Amorpho. He doesn't get talked about a lot, and he loves to cause trouble. Please tell me how I did! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the review Alalaya21. :)**

**I am unaware of what I am doing tonight becuase this is the first I have seen my dad for a couple of days due to where he work, so we may go out to eat supper or something. So that being said, I'm gonna go ahead and update. If I get some reviews before I have to turn my computer off tonight, I'll update again. If not, I'll update tomorrow.**

**Like always, please R&R! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

Danny floated in the air just above the four people. The rest of the class plus Jazz was peaking through the window just behind them. Danny gulped as he looked at his parents who looked as though they were about to blast him to pieces.

"Come down here and fight, ghost boy!" Maddie yelled. Danny just shook his head. "Will you please just listen to me for one minute?" he yelled. For an answer, Jack shot an ecto-ray at Danny. Once again, there was a crash in the back of the room.

"If that is who I think it is, he better leave," Danny growled as he turned around and fired. Sure enough, Vlad Plasmius was standing in the rubble. He just yawned and dodged the attack.

"Really Daniel. You should come with me and train. If only you would give up your idiot father!" Vlad said looking straight at Jack as he got ready to shoot him. When he released the ecto-energy from his hands, Danny stared in shock. His reaction was immediate as he flew in the path of the energy ball and took the blow.

As soon as the ecto-energy hit Danny, he passed out. Vlad, Jack, and Maddie looked down at the passed out ghost boy in amazement. None of them had expected that.

Sam and Tucker ran over to Danny to see if he was okay. "Move out of the way kids. We need to take him to the lab to run tests," Maddie said making her way over to Phantom, but it wasn't needed by then.

The bluish-white rings appeared at the boy's waist, but they just disappeared. "What was that?" Maddie asked confused.

Sam looked at her with angry eyes. "Maybe if you had paid more attention, you would know. Maybe if you would listen to someone, you would know. But no, you had to go and hurt your own son to realize anything. He was right. No once cares about anything anymore, do they!" She yelled so loud, even the people outside could hear her.

Maddie, and Jack, who had just come out of confusion that the ghost boy had saved him, looked at her in amazement. "What?" they both said even more confused.

Sam knelt down beside Danny and felt to see if he had a heartbeat. He did, but it was very slow. "What are you doing? Ghosts don't have hearts," Maddie said. Sam glared. "Then maybe you should get to know this ghost."

Danny blinked his eyes open and saw Sam just sitting beside him close to tears. "You okay?" he choked out. Sam looked at him and grabbed his hand. "Yeah, just scared I guess." Danny forced a smile even though it hurt him. Then he quickly squeezed her hand.

Outside, Jazz was crying and Dash and Valerie were trying to comfort her. The rest of the class had turned away and were gathered around Jazz. Some of them were even walking home. They were too scared to watch any further.

Inside, Danny had gone unconscious. Sam was crying into his chest with Tucker standing over her shoulder.

Maddie and Jack were staring at each other surprised. They had both forgotten what Sam had said to them, but they couldn't bear to see Sam cry on Phantom. They were also surprised to see both of the teens so sad over the ghost boy.

Everything was weird at that time. Everyone had also forgotten that Vlad was in the house, so he did what every villain did. He took that to his advantage.

* * *

**Yes, I'm evil, I know. I seem to end these at cliffhangers a lot don't I? Haha! Please don't kill me! Well, if you want to half kill me, you can, cuz then I can be with Phantom!**

**Phantom: Uh, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Sam.**

**Me: Yes...Of course...**

**Anyways! I hope you enjoyed! :) **

**Phantom: Please review! And please tell her how mad you are of all she puts me through! And my girlfriend!**

**Me: Hey! But yes, reviews would be nice. Pretty please, with those dark licorice sprinkles, and the black frosting you like, with those little gummy bats on top? :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Personally, I think some of you may be more surprised than others. This story doesn't really go with what you think. Most of the review though, are wondering if Vlad will get to Danny. Will he? Read to find out! :)**

**FanficChic2- Can't answer that. Just read. :) And caps are fine! Good way to express. XD**

**Jeanette9a- Thank you!**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

While everyone was distracted, Vlad took his chance to get back at the Fenton family. He sneaked up to Jack overshadowed him. "I am an idiot, and I will go destroy myself now! And I never loved you Maddie!" He made Jack yell.

Maddie turned around in horror, but she quickly realized Vlad had overshadowed Jack. She aimed her weapon to fire, but Tucker ran up and grabbed it from her hands. "If you shoot, you will hurt Mr. Fenton too." he explained.

Sam looked up where Tucker and Maddie were. "Maybe they deserve it," she said. Her voice was hoarse from crying so much. She picked up Danny, surprised at how light he was, and began to go towards the basement stairs.

When she got to the basement, she laid Danny on the table and looked around for a blanket. It must have been forty degrees in there. She tried to keep herself from crying, but every once in while she still felt a few tears fall down her cheeks.

Maddie and Tucker, still arguing upstairs, had just looked up to realized Jack was flying out of the house and away, but they could do nothing about it. "It's all the ghost boy's fault," Maddie whispered as she descended down the stairs to find Danny.

Tucker followed Maddie down the stairs to see Sam holding Danny's hand and sitting next to his limp figure. Maddie walked right up to them.

"Sam, get away from him. He caused me to lose Jack, so now he is going to pay the consequences," Maddie said angrily. Sam glared. "You aren't going to touch him." They argued a while back and forth before Tucker spoke up. "I'm with Sam. He didn't do anything to you. You should have been paying more attention."

Danny began to stir, and as he did so, Sam looked over at him hopefully. His eyes flickered open and he sat up, despite all of the pain he was in. He stared at the trio staring at him.

Sam raced to Danny's side. "You okay?" she asked. Danny nodded, but said nothing. "Where's my dad?" Danny whispered to Sam. Sam bit her lip. "Vlad overshadowed him and made him fly away. Probably to his mansion."

Danny got off the table and stretched his back. "I should probably go get him. And while I'm at it, I need to kick the fruit loop's butt." Danny said aloud for the trio to hear him.

Maddie looked at him angrily. "You will not go anywhere near Jack ghost boy!" Danny just sighed. "When I get back, I need to explain some things to you, okay?" Danny said. "I'm not going to listen to you," Maddie said.

Flying up in the air and flying to the ghost portal, which he thought was an easier way to get to Vlad's house, he exclaimed, "You listen to me more than you know."

Danny quickly found the entrance to Vlad's house without any trouble. He flew inside and confronted Vlad straightforward. "Give back my dad and no one gets hurt," Danny growled. "And by get hurt, you mean you getting permanently destroyed?" Vlad teased.

"Nobody messes with my family!" Danny's eyes glowed red, but he was unknown to that fact. Vlad saw it though, and he knew it meant trouble. Danny threw everything he had at Vlad and knocked him out within one minute.

Danny then walked to where his dad was locked up, unlocked the door, and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm taking you home, but to do that, I'm gonna have to overshadow you, okay?" Danny said calmly. He didn't want to overshadow his dad, but he knew he had no other choice. He couldn't exactly pick him up and fly him.

Jack looked at him then sighed. "Only if you hurry up. I won't like it though." Danny nodded in agreement, overshadowed him, and flew him back home right in front of Maddie. Danny got out of his dad and landed beside Sam who wrapped him in a hug.

Tucker, who was standing back away from everyone, walked over to the basement door at the top of the stairs and shut it and locked it. "Tucker, unlock that door right now!" Maddie said, but Tucker shook his head. "There's something you need to see first."

* * *

**So? Some of you may remember that Vlad did try to get rid of Jack. He would have took Danny, but being Vlad, if he took Jack, he could set a bait for Danny and destroy Jack in the process. Of course, does anything he does turn out the way it was planned? **

**Phantom: Nope.**

**That was a rhetorical question Phantom, but thank you. Anyways! Please R&R! I shall update later hopefully...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Finally back home and on the computer! I guess I should go ahead adn update right? So here is chapter 11! :)**

** Jeanette9a-Yes. I seem to love those hm?**

** Guest- Thank you so much!**

** FanficChic2-I don't think I want yuo to explode either. That wouldn't be good. XD So, here is your update! :)**

**I hope you all enjoy! Just a few more chapter before the ending!**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

Danny walked up to Maddie and Jack. The two adults met the gaze of the young teen. It was then that Maddie noticed how young he was. He looked liked a kid who had died to early. It wasn't until then that Maddie noticed she had been trying to destroy a young child. She pushed the thought from her mind quickly.

Danny sighed. "I should have done this earlier, but I was too scared about what you might say, but it seems I have to tell you now." The two adults stared at him with blank faces. They then saw the white-blue rings form around the boy's waist.

The boy's upper ring changed his jumpsuit top to a white and red shirt. His green eyes turned to blue and his white hair to black. The lower ring changed the rest of his jumpsuit to a casual pair of jeans and red and white converse.

Danny put his arms down and looked up at his parents with pleading eyes. "I'm Danny Phantom." Danny half whispered. His parents just stared at him in shock.

At that instant, he realized his parents were going to reject him. They would tell him how much they hated him and that they never wanted to see him again, but that's not what happened. His mom fell to her knees and wrapped her son in a hug.

"You're not mad at me?" Danny asked surprised. Maddie just laughed. "Of course not. You're our son, and we will love you no matter what. We love you no matter if you human, ghost, our just something in between. All that matters is you're my son."

Danny smiled, but just as he did, a thin blue mist came from his mouth causing both him and his mom to shiver. Danny laughed. "Sorry," he told her. The he looked away.

"Goin' ghost!" he cried as he transformed into Phantom. He flew out of the room and into the darkening night as he fought the ghost that had just appeared. His parents and friends were smiling after him.

After he left, his parents just looked at Sam and Tucker. "You knew he was the ghost boy all along didn't you?" Maddie asked them. They nodded. "Why didn't anyone tell us?" Maddie asked.

"Danny thought if he told you who he was, you would reject him. He has kept his secret hidden from everybody for months. The only one who ever knew besides us was Jazz."

"My daughter knew too?" Maddie asked then shook her head. "Oh well. All is fine now. I just wish he had of told us sooner; before we started shooting him and trying to destroy him." Sam and Tucker just looked at each other and smirked.

"We should be heading home now." both of the kids said. They walked up the stairs and out of the front door meeting Jazz, Dash, and Valerie. They were the only kids that hadn't headed home yet.

"Danny okay?" Valerie asked. Sam nodded. "He's fine. He rescued his dad from Vlad then when he got back, he revealed to them his identity. He'll be home after while." The group of kids, minus Jazz, each headed home.

* * *

**Like always R&R! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Phantom: Ya know, it's weird. Cuz in that other chapter, didn't they just say they would probably still shoot me if Phantom were their child?**

**Me: Yeah. But they are your parents. Maybe they didn't really think Phantom woudl be their son.**

**Phantom: I don't know...my parents can be pretty strange sometimes...**

**Anyways! Please tell me what ya think! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm so sorry people, but this will be the only chapter up, for at least the next...I don't know 14 or 15 hours? XD Anyways! I just managed to get on the computer for the first time today (and that's saying much since it's night here) so here is the update...Please R&R!**

**FanficChic2-Here's your update! Sorry it will be the only chapter right now though! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

Danny, sitting on his bed, wrote in the _Fenton_ journal:

_Day 3_

_I stated once that I hate journals. I stated once that no one cared. Maybe I was wrong. People do care. I write this because I am a halfa. I am only half human, but I am also half ghost. Now everyone knows. My family knows, my friends know, and even all the people I don't know know. They do all care. I was wrong. Now people ask me what's wrong. I am now popular, but we no longer are rated as popular or unpopular. They figured out that if I was going to be friends with them, they would accept everyone, and not just me. I hang out with the jocks sometimes now. Dash and I play football together sometimes. I talk to Paulina sometimes. I even fight ghost with Valerie now. But most of my time, I still spend with Sam and Tucker, after all, if it wasn't for them, no one would really know me. I hang out as a normal kid. Everyone accepts me._

Danny put this journal down and picked up the _Phantom_ one. In it he wrote:

_Day 3_

_Everyone cares. I don't know why I ever thought they didn't. I care __now too. I love being a halfa. I enjoy being half ghost now. I love fighting ghosts now. Sometimes I fight ghosts with my parents, and sometimes it's with Valerie. I especially love it when Sam and Tucker tag along. I guess it feels strange knowing that every person in the world knows me; accepts me for who I am. Everyone cares, and I don't know why I ever thought they didn't. I guess I was the reason everyone knows me now though. I needed it to get out. I guess I was glad when I realized someone had taken and read my journals. It meant I no longer had to keep a secret. It meant no more lies, no more hidden secrets. I can now tell my parents everything. They now believe me and help me with everything. I enjoy who I am, but I still feel like I'm missing something and I know what it is. It's a girlfriend, naming Sam._

Danny smiled softly as he reread everything he had just written down, but he frowned as he reread what he had said about what he was missing. He loved Sam. He had loved her since 8th grade, but his feelings had always remained hidden.

Sure he had liked Paulina and Valerie at one time, but he had known all along that Sam was the only girl for him. He loved her, but wasn't sure she felt that about him. Therefore, he tried to hide his feelings for her.

~*~Linebreak~*~

He left the house and headed towards Sam's house. It was a week after all his secrets had been unveiled. In the middle of that night he had revealed everything, he had made the TV station show everyone his secret. They promised to show it all throughout the next day so everyone would see it.

He rung Sam's doorbell and she quickly opened the door and led him to her room. He sat in a desk chair as Sam took a seat on the bed. "So what do you want?" Sam said as she smiled softly at Danny.

"I just needed someone to talk to," he answered. "It was a rough week and I need a break from all the popularity." Sam just laughed. "Well, you have come to the right place."

Sam looked at Danny then looked away. Danny noticed this. "What's wrong?" he asked. She sighed. "It's just, the more people that know, the less time you will get to spend time with me." She looked at Danny then blushed. "And Tucker." she added quickly. Suddenly Danny thought about something.

* * *

**Phantom: Popularity is awesome.**

**Me: Oh really? Then why did you 'need a break'?**

**Phantom: Cuz I wanted to see Sam. And don't think I didn't notice the fact she supposedly forgot "and Tucker".**

**Me: Didn't say ya did. Now lets let see what our reviewers think of this story so far! **


	14. Chapter 13

**This is the next to last chapter. I may update in a few hours from now or tomorrow morning where I am at. I'm not sure yet. I hope you are all enjoying it so far, and please R&R!**

** animenerd09-First off, I love the Pikachu picture. XD Second, thank you for all the great reviews! I'm so glad you aer enjoying the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

Sam hurried out the door and headed to the Nasty Burger. Danny had asked her to meet him there in the next hour then had flew out, well, through, anyway, the window when his ghost scent went off.

On the way to the Nasty Burger, Sam had so many things on her mind. She was mostly thinking about the time a week earlier at the school. Right before Vlad had crashed through the wall of Casper High. Danny had told her he loved her. She had told him she loved him, and then they were about to kiss. They hadn't gotten that far though.

All Sam could think about was how much she longed for Danny to kiss her. How much she longed for his lips to brush against hers. She was scared to ask him about it. What if she had just heard wrong, and he had said something like he didn't love her or something? Or she had imagined that whole scene?

Sam pushed open the door to the Nasty Burger, told Valerie, who was at one of the cashiers, hey, then walked over to the corner booth where her and Danny always sat and sat down. She wasn't surprised that Danny wasn't there yet, but what happened next did surprise her.

She was lifted up and out by something invisible. She was taken to the park next to a tree on the highest hill in the park and placed on the soft green grass. Danny appeared beside her and laughed.

"Sorry," he said as he turned to Fenton. He looked straight at Sam and began talking.

"Sam, I don't know if I should tell you this, but I love you very much and couldn't live with out you." Sam interrupted him. "You know, you told me you loved me at the school before Vlad came." Danny nodded then blushed. "I know. I just didn't know if you remembered. And I think we need to finish something we didn't get to finish then."

Danny glanced at Sam who was blushing and blushed as well. "So?" Danny asked. He grabbed Sam's hands and helped her up. He kept is hold on her hands and leaned in to kiss the eager girl.

They both kissed and then when the kiss was over, they both blushed and looked away. "Samantha Manson. Will you be my girlfriend?" Danny asked loud and clear.

Sam looked at him like he was crazy then yelled "Yes!" She quickly kissed him again before she heard someone in the bushes say "Now I'm going to be rich!" The couple looked at each other and went, "Tucker!"

Tucker ran out of the bushes with Danny and Sam racing after him. They began laughing as they easily caught up with Tucker.

It was later that day and Sam was over at Danny's house. The news had found out about Sam and Danny going out and had broadcasted a picture Tucker had given them. The two were watching it and laughing at how silly they looked, but they didn't care. Everyone knew they were going out and so both of them kissed again as the picture left the screen and the TV was turned off.

* * *

**Phantom: See, the hero always gets the girl don't they?**

**Me: Oh? You want me to change it?**

**Phantom: NO!**

**Me: Okay then. Please review!**


	15. Epilogue

**Last chapter! **

**Phantom: Aw...they should make these stories that just go on forever and ever and ever and-**

**Me: You know how hard that would be on the people who wrote them? Then again, we could fit a lot of stuff in there, like maybe you getting killed or Sam getting taken away or-**

**Phantom: Okay, okay. Geez. Since this is the last chapter can I say it?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Phantom: Please everyone read and review! Kvetha and I hope that you have enjoyed the story and that you will read our other stories in the meantime. Thank you!**

**Me: Not too bad.**

**Phantom: Thanks!**

* * *

_Epilogue_

One week later, Sam was once again in Danny's room. Danny was lying on the floor writing in his journals with Sam reading them over his shoulder. He didn't care, so he just let her read what he was writing. He was in the _Fenton_ one just then. He began writing.

_Day 4_

_It has been one week since I last wrote in my journals. It has been one week since my life changed. No one makes fun of me anymore. Everyone cares now. Everyone now trusts everyone else with their secrets. No one is afraid of anyone else. No one gets bullied anymore though everybody has their differences. I found mine with the help of my best friends. Now I have many more friends. Many people I find important now. My friends, my family, even Vlad. Without him, I never would have had the courage to reveal my secret. The one most important person in my life now though, is my girlfriend, Sam Manson. She is the reason I have two different lives in my one life, but it was worth it. I love her very much and couldn't imagine another girl in my life besides her._

Danny looked up at Sam, who had finished reading what he had written and smiled. She lightly punched him in the shoulder, but she laughed at him while blushing. She was glad he had written that.

Danny put down that one and picked up the journal labeled _Phantom._ He just smiled as he knew what he would write in it.

_Day 4_

_My life is okay now. Well, my half life anyway, along with my half dead side. I was writing in this journal to separate my two lives, but I no longer need to do that. I no longer need this journal. This is my last entry in this journal. I will only continue in my other journal now, but it will now be labeled Danny. I am not two different people, but one, and it should remain that way. I will always keep this journal because it is what led me to reveal my identity and I always want to remember that. It would be a great story for _our_ kids. (By our kids, I mean mine and Sam's while she is trying to hurt me because I wrote this.) My life has changed for the better I guess, so I guess this is the end of this journal. There is nothing else to add except this: I am glad that what I wrote on other days weren't true, that everyone does care. I know I do._

Danny and Sam locked eyes for a minute then Sam leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. Right when she did so, a blue mist came from Danny's mouth. He picked up Sam and flew her outside. "Let's go kick some ghost butt." Danny said laughing.

Danny flew just ahead of a running Sam. The couple was met by the rest of the new team Phantom. It was now Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dash, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz.

As the team raced to capture the ghost, they all began laughing at whatever was going through there minds. The one thing going through most of their minds was that it was going to be a great and fun day. No one in the group could recall better days. And it was all thanks to Danny's journals.

THE END

* * *

**Did y'all like it? Please tell me how I did on the story as a whole, and thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers! You guys are awesome!**

**Phantom: Now that that is done, can I tell what you are currently working on?**

**Me: Yes. But please note, I am still working on my One Word Random, but my next full story is this one...Phantom?**

**Phantom: Basically I *reads ahead* Hey! This isn't fair...**

**Me: Fine, someone else want to read it?**

**Vlad: Let me little badger. **

**Me: *hands paper***

**Vlad: A mysterious stranger comes to Danny after a date with Sam. She is a princess over ghosts and humans "love life" in a way. She has come to tell Danny a secret about his relationship and that he must learn to live without Sam. **

**Me: I hope y'all are looking foward to it! In the meantime, Kvetha out! :)**


End file.
